1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools, and relates more particularly to the handle of a hand tool for example a screwdriver which has storage chambers inside the bottom cover thereof for holding the driving shaft and a set of tool bits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a screwdriver according to the prior art which is comprised of a handle, a driving shaft, and a set of screwdriver bits. The handle is comprised of a cylindrical handle body and two end caps. The cylindrical handle body has a longitudinal center through hole, which holds the driving shaft when the screwdriver is collapsed, and a plurality of hexagonal recesses at two opposite ends around the longitudinal through hole for receiving the screwdriver bits, two outer threads at two opposite ends, and a transverse coupling hole for mounting the driving shaft in the operative position. Each of the end cap has an inner thread for threading onto one outer thread of the handle body. This structure of tool handle is complicated. When the screwdriver bits are stored in the hexagonal recesses of the handle body, they cannot be conveniently removed from the handle body.